Digital ink strokes are markings that are represented by a set of properties and point data that a digitizer captures. It can be the set of data that is captured in a single pen down, up, or move sequence. The act of generating the digital ink strokes can be referred to as “inking” and may be accomplished via input mechanisms of a stylus or pen (or even user finger on a touch screen or pad) that capture handwriting in its natural form.
Content creation applications are software applications in which users can contribute and/or modify content. The content can be visual content where users can create text and/or image-based content in digital form. Content creation applications such as notebook applications, whiteboard applications, word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, and presentation applications are useful tools for generating and curating content. These and other content creation applications are increasingly including “inking” functionality that lets users input content and interact with the application (and content created therein) through using a pen or stylus (and sometimes fingers or other objects) in a manner evoking a pen on paper.